


Il sesso pazzo illegale

by Nyawe



Category: self insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Swag, Twink, Yaoi, abuso domestico, animale bellissimo, fetish mani, joe è sext, mega culo, sesso pazzo, thicc, tradwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyawe/pseuds/Nyawe
Summary: joe sei molto sex mmmmgmmmlmkmmkkm
Relationships: alina/dylan/joe/dan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Il sesso pazzo illegale

Dan's pov

I was listening to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, on my way back home to see my beautiful tradwife Joe.  
I get inside the household and see Dylan drinking some tea, just minding his business.  
That british little gay boy and his tea, fucking disgusting.  
I walk up to the ginger looking ass bitch, and beat him the fuck up for a couple of minutes because he's a willy.  
As he was standing on the floor unable to move, Gaia walks in the kitchen.  
She had super big bongas, she was tall and very bona. All the bitches wanted to be like her. She stopped wagging her long, thick tail as soon as she saw Dyl standing on the cold ground.

no one's pov

''Golly gosh! Mater Dylan what happened here?'' Gaia asked. ''Dylan was having an affair with my tradwife Joe, and on top of all was acting british'' Dan kicked Dylan ''Fucking plonker''.  
Joe, Dan's beautiful tradwife finally speaks after being silent for two minutes of them fighting.. “N0000 h3 w4s JuSt Dr1nK1Ng 0uR t34... D4Ny D0N’t D0 1t St0p K1Ck1nG dYl4nUs... H3 L0V3S y0u”  
''I love you... facimmu l'ammore'' Dylan said panting.  
''OMG!!! Ok'' said Dan as Alina came in. ''Dan wwhat did you do to Dylan? Wwhat has gotten into you?? Look howw bad he looks noww what are the kids gonna do wwithout a father?'' She said as she sat down to hold his hand. ''Alina, Dylan likes Joe'' Gaia spoke.   
Dan took out their speaker, turned it on and placed it on the kitchen table. They fumbled on their phone for a bit and the macarena started blasting. Everyone danced, even the dying ginger.  
After a very agressive session of dancing to the macarena Alina confessed as she cried ''Dylan i'm sorry, but i like Dan and Joe too...'' Everyone started dancing again because Dan played the video over again on accident.

\---time skip---

''i demand the sesso'' said Dan. Everyone agrees and starts diddling each other, except Gaia, her body is too sacred to touch also she's 2 years old.

\---time skip again non ce la faccio più---

They all had the funny sexy and were lying down on the floor, when Dan takes out an AK-47 ''Ok basta coglioni sono omofobo'' and he shoots everyone.  
''What fun! let's do that again sometimes!!!!1 :3'' as he stood up and left everyone there.

the end 

mi ammazzo

**Author's Note:**

> joe sei molto sex mmmmgmmmlmkmmkkm


End file.
